Sure Thing
by musicwritinglover
Summary: Troy expects this to be just another summer, but it's turned upside down when his wild dream girl from across the street comes into his life and his best friend shows her true feelings.
1. Start

**Troy B.**

It's hot. Unbearably hot. It's the beginning of June in Albuquerque, and a lot hotter than it needs to be. My best friend Sharpay Evans is sitting next to me on my front porch. She's going on and on about how her brother Ryan is mad at her because she dyed her hair back to brown instead of keeping some stupid pack to spend the summer blonde. Honestly she looks better with brown hair anyway. I don't say anything though I try to make myself seem interested as she goes on and on about how Ryan should just leave her alone and let her be herself.

In the mist of her story, I see that across the street my neighbors are pulling into their driveway. I get excited for one reason and one reason only. Gabriella Montez. I've lived across the street and gone to school with her since the fourth grade, and been in love with her ever since. I think she's beautiful but of course I'm not the only one, every guy on this side of New Mexico, so I fell into the background as Troy. The guy who lives across the street.

Gabriella and her mom are getting groceries, from the looks of it they're arguing, soon her mom snatches the bags from her hands and begins scanning the neighborhood before she spots my house and begins pointing.

I nudge Sharpay. "Is she pointing over here?"

Before Sharpay can even say anything my question is answered by Gabriella crossing the street toward my house.

I freeze when she finally stands in front of me. Sharpay rolls her eyes.

"Uh, hi, do you think I could borrow a few eggs?" She asks moving her eyes back and fourth between Sharpay. Her voice is husky and monotone.

"Yeah! Yeah I think I have a few." I motion for her to follow me inside my house.

On the way in I freak out. The girl of my dreams since elementary school is following me into my house and I'm trying as hard as I can to not make a fool out of myself.

Once we reach the kitchen I rummage the fridge for eggs, it doesn't take me long to find them but we only have four left so I decide to give her the rest.

"So, are you baking something?" I ask handing her the eggs, hoping she doesn't notice my hands shaking.

"Not me. My mom is making all this food for her job to impress her coworkers. She forgot to get eggs at the store so she told me to borrow a few from you."

"oh. Okay." I say as I walk with back outside, I feel like an idiot all I can come up with is _oh. Okay? _

When we get back outside Sharpay is sitting in the same spot on the porch we left her, I feel bad, and I'll admit I forgot she was even here.

"Well thanks….Troy, right?" She asks as she walks down the stairs of porch

"Yeah. Troy"

She slightly smiles as she walks back across the street and into her house.

Sharpay looks up at me. "Oh my God!" She says rolling her eyes.

"What?!"

"You swear you're so in love with this girl and this is probably the first she's ever talked to you besides asking you for a pencil in school, which doesn't really

count."

"Sharpay…"

"And….." She keeps going. "She wasn't even sure of your name! But that wasn't shocking she hooks up with so many guys that remembering male names is probably something she lost capability of doing years ago!"

"Come on. Why do you always have to say stuff like that about her?"

Sharpay jumps up to stand in front of me. "It's true!"

"You don't know her!"

"Hate to break it to you but neither do you Troy!"

I look down in defeat. She's actually right. I mean I don't personally know Gabriella, I want to but for now I only know of her.

Sharpay lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry." She stands next to me throwing her arm around my shoulder. "I don't want to fight with you, especially about Gabriella of people."

I smile at her as we walk into my house.


	2. Do You

**Gabriella M. **

"Where have you been?!" My mom shrieked in her usual high pitch annoying voice when I walked through the front door.

Both of my parents are sitting in the living room looking uneasy. I'm surprised my dad is even home, he loves to keep his distance with a good business trip.

"Have you seen your brothers?" My dad asks before I can even answer my mom's original question.

Of course my parents would be more concerned about what my two brothers doing instead of me. My whole life I've just been the "extra" child, my parents already had there hands full with three boys when I popped up out of nowhere. Usually the baby of the family is the spoiled one that's gets more attention than they need but it was very opposite in this household, I was the kid no one paid attention to. It got worse two years ago when my oldest brother Aaron passed away. I guess after losing one son my parents were set on not losing another one, my two remaining brothers Travis and Logan are all my parents care about now. Especially my dad.

"I don't know. I just got home…"

My mom begins pacing back and forth. "They need to come home! God forbid one of the neighbors spots them coming in late!"

I roll my eyes at what came out of my mom's mouth. My mom cares way too much what people think or say about her, recently these rumors have been going around about my family; My dad cheating on my mom, my brothers are drug dealers, or I'm a whore. The list is truly endless, but of course everything that one of our prissy little neighbors say my mom goes above and beyond to try and change people's mind. What she needs to realize is everyone around here has their mind very made up already and her trying to fix it has been making it worse and worse.

Anger fills my dads face. "Katie maybe you should stop caring so much about the damn neighborhood and pay attention to your family!" he barks at my mom.

"That's funny coming from you! You're barely home enough to see this family!" She yells back. My mom can't stay away from an argument.

I'm starting to wish my brothers were home, I want a distraction. To pretend that my family isn't out of control and I don't hate living in this house. What better way to distract myself then to leave the house again, my parent's argument is getting serious making it easy for me to slip right out the front door. The cold night air hits me hard, I've only been outside a second and I already feel a little bit more at peace. The street lights are brightly on; everyone's house gives off a nice, warm vibe. I look across the street and I notice that I'm not the only one outside. Troy, the kid I borrowed eggs from earlier is playing basketball in his driveway.

I can't help but watch him play. He's so care free and relaxed as he shoots in the outdoor basketball hoop. I've known of him for years for some reason I never got to know him as a person but I could always tell he was a good person. Without thinking I jog across the street over to him.

"Can I play?" I jokingly ask when I reach him.

His eyes grow wide at the sight of me. "Hey…" he stammers clutching the basketball.

"Hey. Sorry if I scared you or something."

"No, you're fine." His eyes scan me from head to toe. "So…..are you going somewhere?"

I wrap my arms around my waist, maybe I should've taken this skimpy dress off before I came outside. "I just came outside for some air, wanted out of the house."

Troy is about to speak before he's interrupted by his front door opening.

"Troy?" He dad calls from the doorway. "Buddy it's the middle of the night come back in." He's steps back inside instead of waiting or Troy.

Damn. I guess my finding a distraction wasn't really going as planned.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." I say as I'm about to turn and dreadfully go home.

"Gabriella…" He takes a deep breath. "Do you wanna come in?"

"What?" 

"Not like that! I mean you wanted to get out of the house…." I see him growing more and more nervous with each sentence.

"Sure. I guess." I agree. I take a step toward his house, before stops me.

"Wait. There's a ladder in the back that leads to my window. I'm gonna go in and meet you at the window."

"Yeah, okay."

I watch him as he jogs into his house and curse myself for agreeing to do this in the first place. Of course he not only can't have me over but I need to climb up a ladder that leads directly to his room. I tell myself its not like that as I make my way to the back of his house. I easily find the large ladder leaning against the house reaching Troy's window. I take a deep breath before I begin climbing wondering if this is actually worth it. I make it to the window as quick as I can, Troy helping me through. Once I'm inside I exam his room, I love seeing how different people's houses are decorated, the first thing I notice is the trophies all over the room.

"What are all these for?"

"Um, basketball."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. How did I not know he was on the basketball team, I know almost the whole team. I guess I never paid attention to him.

I sit on the foot of his bed. "Your room is really nice."

"Thanks...do you want a jacket or something?" I look up at him in confusion only to see concern in his eyes. "You're shaking. That's why I asked, it can get cold in here." Before I answer him he steps into his closet and quickly returns with a large white hoodie.

"Put this on.." He orders handing me the hoodie. I put the hoodie on letting it fall to my knees, it's way too big. "It was my grandpa's, he was a big guy."

I smile at him, the hoodie is too big but its comfortable, without thinking I lay in his bed. I know its inappropriate but sleepiness hits me hard and the bed is just calling my name, I feel bad he's just standing across the room looking at me with confusion but I cant help myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sleepy." I'm already closing my eyes.

I hear him chuckle. "You're fine."

I start to think about the night I had and it may be to soon for this but there's something about him I really like, I can tell he's different. Before I know it I fall asleep.


	3. No Real Competition

**Sharpay E.**

"Sharpay you are not dying your hair again!" My mom exclaims while she puts away some groceries. I thought if I asked her while she was doing something she would say yes.

"Mom please! This will be the last time. Don't act like you never dyed your hair before!"

"You hated it blonde after barely a week and went back to brown and I told you that was it you cant do it again!" She begins aimlessly throwing food into the freezer. "And for your information I've never dyed my hair!"

I roll my eyes as my brother, Ryan, causally strolls into the kitchen.

"Oh now you want to be blond?!"

"No! A new color to see how it goes..."

Ryan sits at the small round table in the kitchen letting out a cackle. "You might as well scream, 'I want to see if Troy will like it.'"

My mom doesn't hesitate to chime in. "Troy? You want to dye your hair because of Troy?"

A few weeks ago I made a pack with my brother that we would dye our hair from brown to blond as a part of us becoming "new people." Troy was one of the first people I showed it to and I could tell he didn't like it, so I went back my natural brown color but it's boring and I want something that will get his attention. But it'll be a cold day in hell before I admit that to anyone.

"You're pathetic Sharpay, almost everything you do is purely for Troy." I hate when Ryan says stuff like that mostly because he's right. There's nothing I haven't done for Troy's attention but it always fails.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." I walk out of my back door quickly enough to miss what Ryan said as I was leaving.

I start my walk to Troy's house and I begin to think about the whole ordeal. No one understands I've had feelings for Troy for as long as I can remember. I've never really told him that I have feelings for him, mostly because I either get scared or I over think the situation too much. I mean he does have a meaningless crush on Gabriella Montez but she's no real competition and besides they barely know each other so what are the actual chances that something could happen between them.

It doesn't take me long to get to Troy's house, as I'm walking up the porch Troy's mom comes rushing out of the front door.

"Hi, Laura!" I greet her.

She fumbles her purse before pulling out car keys. "Hi, Sharpay! I think Troy's still asleep but go on in." She says quickly vetting into her car and pulling off. Troy's still asleep? It's almost three O'clock in the afternoon he never sleeps in. Ever.

I go inside the house and hurriedly go to his room. I see him everyday but I still get excited to him just knowing I'm spending my day with him is exciting. When I get to his room all of that washes away and is replaced with anger and shock. Troy is nowhere to be found but for some bizarre reason Gabriella Montez is asleep in his bed, I want to scream and cry at the same time.

"Hey, Sharpay." Troy appears next to me in the doorway, he's shirtless only wearing basketball shorts I can tell from his wet hair he just got out of the shower. Usually when I'm around him when he's shirtless I would be internally screaming but right now all I want is an explanation.

"What is she doing here?"

"She came over last night! It was surreal..." He gazes over a her as he speaks.

"Did you have sex with her?"

His eyes dart back to me. "W-What? No. Hey can you whisper? I don't wanna wake her up."

"Can I whisper?!" I bark bitterly and loudly at him. "Troy I don't give a rat's ass if she wakes up or not! Don't tell me to whisper, God forbid I wake up the town slut!"

"Sharpay what's your problem!" I can tell he's getting mad at me but I don't care I don't like Gabriella, I never have and I never will, the fact that Troy wants her makes me dislike her more.

Troy and I both turn our heads to the bed when we hear Gabrella make a small noise as she wakes up. Troy curses under his breath, as she rises from the bed and is standing is when I notice she's wearing his Grandfather's white hoodie. Troy's Grandfather passed away four years ago, it's all that's left from him, that hoodie means the world to Troy. He doesn't let anyone near it but of course this is just a bad dream and that's why Gabriella's wearing it right now.

"D-Did you sleep okay? Are you okay?" He slightly rambles moving toward her.

"I'm fine...I just have a headache."

"Do you want something for it? My mom has Advil I think."

"No, I'm fine I swear, I get headaches all the time."

"Okay. So, you're okay?"

"She's fine Troy!" I snap at his repeating question.

Gabriella makes eye contact with me. "I'm gonna go." She begins to take off the hoodie.

"No, take it...I mean you can just give it to me next time. Next time we see each other."

She smiles at him and the way he smiles back makes my heart drop. "You know what? Gabriella you stay. I'm going home."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you out?" Troy asks me.

"No, I can walk myself out."

I've never fled a place so fast in my life. When I'm outside I feel the tears coming streaming down my face. Why the hell am I even crying maybe it was only a matter of time until the two of them spent time together. I've never been a quitter so I'm definitely not going out without a fight.


	4. Ashley

**Troy B.**

The air is thick and hot. The house is packed with dancing bodies, blaring music, and cheerful voices. If it wasn't for Gabriella I wouldn't be here. After the first night of her coming over she'd been over my house almost everyday, yesterday she asked me to go with her to this party and I don't really do parties but for her I'll go. I'm trying to stay close to Gabriella, who's behind me, but I hear someone call my name. I look around to find it's coming from Chad Danforth. I glance behind me to find Gabriella still there before I walk to him.

"I thought I was seeing things but it really is you!"

"Yeah, Chad, it's me."

"Who finally pulled you out of that shell of yours and brought you here?"

"I came with Gabriella..."

A taken back look falls onto his face. "Gabriella Montez? Bullshit!"

"I'm serious."

"You know Montez?!" A wide smile comes across his face. "Where is she anyway?"

I turn around thinking she's still near me but I'm proven wrong out of all these faces I don't see hers. She's gone. I feel Chad's arm wrap around my shoulder. "Listen, you enjoy her while it last because what they say about her is definitely true!" I ignore Chad shrugging him off me and put myself in the mix of people to find Gabriella. This is a big house so she could be anywhere, I don't even know how she could have disappeared that fast I wasn't even talking to Chad that long. I want to calm down but I can't, from the stories I've heard and the ones she's told me she parties hard and she could be doing anything with anyone. I don't want anybody to take advantage of her. I want to protect her.

I feel like I've been looking for her for hours but I know it's probably only been about twenty minutes. I've looked in every room I found on the first floor so I jog past the people making out and passed out drunk on the stairs to find that it's more crowded upstairs than down. I try to dodge through when I slam hard into someone.

"Dammit!" They shriek.

"Sorry." I apologize still trying to get around everyone but it's shoulder to shoulder now.

"Uh, Troy, isn't it?"

I look over, I bumped into a petite blonde girl who I notice has a stain on her dress from the drink in her hand she must have spilled when we bumped into each other. She looks a little familiar. "Um. Yeah?"

"Sorry. My step-brother, Brian Crawford, played basketball with you. That's how I know your name..."

"Oh. No, I'm sorry. I didn't know Brian had a sister."

She sighs. "He doesn't tell a lot of people." There's a minute of silence mainly because I'm still trying to find a way to maneuver around these people. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm looking for somebody."

"Who? I mean I could help you...the bigger the search party, the better."

"Okay..." I barely know her but maybe if she's with me I'll find her faster. It helps she's sober too. "Her name's Gabriella."

"Oh, I know who Gabriella is." The way she says it I know there's more of a story behind it but I'll find out another time. Soon we push through and scan upstairs but Gabriella's still nowhere to be found. We go back downstairs, and every time this girl I'm with see's the back of anyone's head that has dark hair she swears it's Gabriella. So I stopped listening to her quick. We finally go in the kitchen which doesn't have that many people in it.

"Aye, Troy!" I'm once again approached by Chad but this time he's with Zeke, who's drunk.

"Hey man."

"So, I was telling Zeke you where looking for Montez and he said he saw her!"

"What! Zeke where is she?"

He ignores me and looks to the girl I'm with who's name I make a note of to find out. "Aren't you Crawford's sister?" He drunkenly asks her

"Yeah. Zeke you tell me where you saw Gabriella?" She asks him like a mother to her toddler child.

"Everybody c-clam down! She was in the backyard with Mickey Levi."

I should have figured Mickey Levi's a drug dealer and there's a rumor, I try not to believe, that she's Mickey's best customer. We rush as fast as we can outside to the backyard and of course out of the hand full of people she's not out here. I sit down in the middle of the yard ready to give up.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find her..." The petite blonde says sitting next to me.

"Whatever. This was stupid, Gabriella can take care of herself."

"It wasn't stupid. I would want my boyfriend to do that for me!"

"I'm not even her boyfriend...I like her, that's it. I just went on a man hunt for her and she probably forgot she came here with me. I was just a quick escape from her parents or something, you know?"

"Troy, Gabriella isn't the only one people talk about around here. I've heard a lot of good stuff about you and from being around you just tonight I know it's true, so Gabriella would be out of her mind not to like you! Seriously."

I glance over at her and smile. "I kinda feel like a dick right now. I don't know your name."

"Ashley." She laughs.

I wonder why Brian never brought her up. I like her, she barely even knows me and she spent her whole night trying to find Gabriella with me. "Listen Ashley we should-"

I get cut off by the sound of the ambulance and police sirens and not only are they close but they're here. Everyone in the backyard including Ashley and I rush to leave, the police being here is one thing but why is the ambulance here?

Once we reach the front yard not only is my question answered but my heart drops. I finally found Gabriella, she's being put in the back of the ambulance on a gurney. I'm confused, scared, and frustrated. A cop walks pasts telling everyone to go home.

"Excuse me, what happened to her?" Ashley asks the officer spotting him and motioning to the ambulance.

"It seems she had a stroke."

"No. She's sixteen, you don't have a stroke that young!" I protest.

"It was a drug induced stroke, son."

My head is spinning. The world is spinning, I could've found her before it happened. I should've found her before it happened, I didn't protect her.


End file.
